Just Be Friend?
by fudan kun
Summary: Yaoi/AU/[AoKise] slight AkaKi and AoKuro/Aomine dan Kise adalah teman sejak kecil, tumbuh besar bersama – sama namun tak berani mengutarakan isi hati masing – masing/"Lihatlah pipimu itu Kise! Hahaha!"/"Ryouta. Bolehkah aku menamai kontakmu begitu?"/"Seseorang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Siapa dia-ssu?"/Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

_Hari itu malam natal yang hangat di sebuah rumah sederhana. Sepertinya kedua keluarga sedang berkumpul bersama merayakan hari natal. Terlihat beberapa hidangan tersedia di atas meja dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Sementara dua orang ibu sedang mempersiapkan makanan dan dua orang ayah sedang mempersiapkan perapian sambil bercengkrama, dua orang anak kecil berbeda kulit terlihat bermain bersama di atas karpet berwarna merah. Mereka memainkan beberapa mobil dan puzzle._

"_Aomine_cchi_! Aku mendapat puzzle baru dari santa_cchi_! Dia memang baik!" Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan lucunya menunjukkan puzzle bergambar salah satu tokoh kartun anak – anaknya pada anak kecil berkulit _dim_._

"_Santa itu tidak ada, Kise. Itu hanyalah hadiah yang di berikan orang tuamu, di bungkus, lalu di taruh di bawah pohon natal. Lihat! Aku dihadiahi mobil polisi oleh ayahku! Hehe" Anak kecil ini tidak mau kalah. Ia menunjukkan mobil – mobilannya yang merupakan replika mobil polisi kepada anak kecil pirang itu. Anak kecil pirang itu tidak senang mendapat jawaban yang menyatakan bahwa santa itu tidak ada. Ia menggembungkan pipinya._

"_Santa itu ada! Aku selalu berdoa supaya santa_cchi_ memberikan hadiah yang ku impikan! Bahkan hadiah Aomine_cchi_ dari santa_cchi_ juga-_ssu"

"_Memangnya aku percaya?! Bweee!" Terlihat anak kecil berkulit gelap itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengolok – olok si pirang. Si pirang yang geram pun mengejar anak kecil _dim_ itu. Ah, sampai keluar rumah pula. Kedua anak itu tersengal – sengal dan menghentikan langkahnya di tangga kecil di bawah pintu. Mereka mengadahkan kepala bersamaan. Terlihat benda putih turun dari langit. Ya, salju._

"_Uuuh.. dingin.." Si pirang megusapkan tangannya. Jelas dingin, ia hanya memakai baju tidurnya yang tipis._

"_Siapa suruh pakai baju tipis begitu. Sini, aku pakaikan syalku. Hangat kan?" Anak kecil berkulit gelap itu memberikan syal biru tuanya dan memakaikannya di leher mungil si pirang. Si pirang terlihat tersenyum di balik syal tersebut._

"_Terima kasih, Aomine_cchi_.."_

"_Iya. Kise, suatu saat nanti kita akan punya rumah sendiri dan menikmati salju ini bersama. Bahkan kita bisa menghias pohon natal bersama!" Anak kecil _dim_ itu menampilkan giginya yang putih._

"_Eh?"_

"_Kise ak—"_

"_Daiki-chan! Ryouta! Ayo masuk! Waktunya makan malam!" Teriakan sang ibu memotong pembicaraan mereka. Ah, padahal kata – kata tersebut belum selesai._

_Yah, mungkin akan di lanjutkan jika saatnya tiba nanti._

**.**

**.**

**Just be Friend?**

**[AoKise] / AkaKise & AoKuro Fanfic**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**T**

**Romance, Friendship, -sedikit- Humor (Renyah) & Family**

**YAOI/BoysLove/AU/Abal/OOC(?)/Bahasa aneh/Typo(s)/dkk**

**Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta: Mahasiswa**

**Kuroko Tetsuya: Anak SMA (Mungkin dia agak sedikit antagonis... Gomen! Gomennasai! (_ _))**

**Akashi Seijuuro: Dosen (Maaf, bisakah di bayangkan kalau Akashi lebih tinggi sedikit dari Kise? ==")**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Kise Ryouta.

Aku seorang mahasiswa baru yang sedang sibuk – sibuknya mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliah. Ya, kalau kau jadi mahasiswa kau akan lebih mandiri. Aku tinggal di rumah yang sederhana di sebuah gang ramah di Tokyo. Orang tua ku lengkap dan aku anak tunggal. Kesepian memang, tetapi aku mempunyai teman. Kami berteman sejak kami bayi, begitulah kata ibuku. Ya, dia adalah—

"Woy Kise! Cepat atau kita akan terlambat masuk kelas! Hari ini kelasnya Akashi, tau?!"

Orang itu, yang hitam itu, yang meneriaki aku dari balkon rumahnya yang terletak bersebelahan dengan balkon rumahku. Namanya Aomine Daiki. Entah ia makan apa sehingga suaranya bisa sekeras toa masjid. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku kuat berteman dengan orang bodoh seperti itu.

Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa tiap dekat dengannya aku merasa senang, aku tak mengerti mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang atas perlakuannya yang baik. Ah, dia kan baik kepada semua orang. Ia juga anak tunggal, sama sepertiku. Kami masuk ke Universitas yang sama. Entah mengapa ia mengikutiku masuk Universitas yang sama.

Selain menjadi mahasiswa, kami kerja sampingan di sebuah café di kota. B-bukan café yang begitu – begitu. Jika kami pulang kuliah siang hari, aku dan Aomine_cchi_ akan pulang ke rumah dan bermain sebentar. Kadang Aomine_cchi_ yang ke rumahku atau sebaliknya. Sore harinya kami bersama – sama naik bus untuk pergi ke Kota. Dan jika kami pulang sore hari, kami langsung menuju café. Ya, rumah kami cukup jauh dari kota. Lagi – lagi ia mengikutiku bekerja di café tersebut.

Aku bingung. Bingung atas perlakuannya. Perlakuan baiknya yang selalu memperhatikanku. Bingung juga mengapa dia selalu mengikutiku. Apa karena kita teman?

Aku tidak yakin, tetapi aku rasa aku—

"Ryouta, nak Daiki sudah menunggu di bawah. Kau bahkan belum sarapan, sayang"

"Maaf bu, tadi aku sedikit melamun, hehe~"

"Ah, kamu ini. Ayo, sekarang turun. Sarapannya bawa saja ke kampus ya. Jangan makan sambil berjalan"

"Oke~ Terima kasih, bu!" "_Aku tidak bisa sarapan di Kampus, bu"_

***AomineDaiKiseRyouta***

"Kau ini seperti perempuan, kau tau? Pake dandan" Aomine berjalan beriringan di samping Kise yang memakan roti nya. Ya, sambil berjalan. Ia mendelik ke arah Aomine.

"Bukan hanya perempuan yang butuh dandan tau! Setidaknya pakailah _body lotion, deodorant_ dan parfum. Huuuh, memangnya aku seperti Aomine_cchi_ yang jorok-_ssu_?!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya dan melihat ke arah lain. Aomine terlihat menutup mulutnya.

"Pfft-"

"Mengapa kau tertawa?!"

"Lihatlah pipimu itu Kise! Hahaha!" Aomine refleks menggerakan tangannya dan mencubit pipi Kise yang menggembung seperti anak kecil. Ia gemas. Ia rasanya ingin memakan pipi Kise yang tembem itu. Ah, Kise tidak suka yang begini. Jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan bunyinya. Ia benci, bukan, ia suka, ah entahlah.

"Aomine_cchi_! Aku memberi tau mu-_ssu_! Berhenti mencubit pipiku!" Kise menekan pergelangan Aomine dan Aomine mengaduh kesakitan.

"AARGH! Itu sakit kau tau?!" Aomine memijit pergelangan tangannya. Oh, sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Yah, walaupun samar karena kulitnya hitam. Kise menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlarian menuju gerbang kampus. Kampus mereka memang berdekatan dengan rumah mereka. Hanya berjalan 10 menit sampailah mereka.

"Heh" Aomine tersenyum tipis melihat bekas pergelangan tangannya. Memang sakit, tetapi ia senang Kise bermain dengannya. Bukan senang yang biasa. Ia senang. Ia sendiri bingung akan perasaan senangnya seperti apa. Ia mengecup pergelangan tangannya yang beberapa menit lalu di tekan dengan keras oleh teman masa kecilnya. Ah, jika Kise menyukai tindakan Aomine, bukankah ia malu? Bersemu? Namun mengapa ia malah membalas dengan kasar? Sebegitunya kah Kise benci padanya?

Aomine lagi – lagi menghela nafas. Ia tau.

Mereka hanya teman.

**.**

**.**

"_Orangnya sedikit sekali-_ssu_..."_ Kise membatin saat masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan berisi 5 – 6 orang yang sudah duduk rapi di kursinya. Ada yang membaca, mendengarkan musik, dan makan. Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk makan? Oh, sudahlah. Kise segera mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Ia segera duduk dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan kertas berisi pertanyaan yang akan ia tanyakan nanti pada sang dosen. Ia masih belum mengerti beberapa materi.

"Yo!" Terdengar suara _bass_ menyapanya, ya, dia Aomine. Ia segera duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Kise. Kise tersenyum meremehkan.

"Oh~ Halo tuan~ Bagaimana tanganmu?~" Kise menopang pipinya. Urat di jidat lebar Aomine berkedut.

"Ha! Itu tidak sakit, kau tau?! Aku hanya akting tadi" Aomine melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kise. Kise ingin membalasnya namun sang dosen sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Hey! Itu Akashi – san! Kau jangan ribut! Nanti kau di beri tugas 5 kali lipat banyaknya!" Seorang mahasiswa memperingatkan Aomine dan Kise untuk diam sambil setengah berisik. Aomine dan Kise hanya mengangguk kaku. Segalak itu kah Akashi?! Jelaslah mereka tak tau. Mereka baru pertama kali memasuki kelas Akashi.

Terlihat dosen itu berambut merah dan tinggi badannya setara dengan Kise, namun Akashi lebih tinggi 5 cm. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya dosen ini dosen yang masih muda. Wah, patut di banggakan.

"Selamat pagi semua, jangan harap saya akan bermurah hati pada mahasiswa baru dan yang lainnya. Pertama kita akan bahas materi bla bla bla bla" (Maaf, Author belum kuliah jadi ga begitu tau materi kuliah -..-). Sementara Akashi menjelaskan, Kise dengan antusias memperhatikan dan mencatat beberapa hal penting. Bahkan sebelum Kise bertanya Akashi secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah ia buat. Hebat sekali!

Aomine yang melihat Kise serius mencatat mau tak mau mencatat juga. Entah ia mengerti atau tidak pokoknya mencatat. Soal mengerti tak mengerti, ia bisa menanyakan Kise nantinya. Enteng sekali.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan?" Akashi membalikkan badannya setelah menulis poin – poin penting di papan tulis. Terlihat tidak ada yang tunjuk tangan. Itu berarti tidak ada yang bertanya. Beberapa orang sudah meninggalkan kelas tersebut dan beberapanya masih menulis di dalam.

"Bagus. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya" Akashi segera merapikan berkas – berkas di mejanya sementara Kise di tempat duduknya masih melihat daftar pertanyaannya. Setelah di lihat lebih teliti, ternyata ada sebuah pertanyaan yang belum di jawab.

"A-Akashi – san! S-Saya masih ada sebuah pertanyaan-_ssu_! Adakah waktu?" Kise berlarian ke arah Akashi sementara Aomine masih merapikan bukunya dengan cepat.

Akashi menoleh. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat Kise. Dan di sekitar wajah Kise terlihat blink – blink imajiner. Dan saat itu juga Akashi merasakan sesuatu di hatinya? Hey... ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini, kau tau? Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan pemuda seperti Kise.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan berkas.

"_Pemuda ini manis sekali_" Akashi melipat tangannya di dada. Menunggu Kise menuju ke arahnya.

"A-anu.. maafkan saya Akashi – san! Ternyata saya masih mempunyai satu pertanyaan... m-maukah anda memberi waktu? Saya mohon!" Terlihat Kise membungkukan badannya. Aomine yang selesai mengemas barangnya menuju ke arah Akashi dan Kise.

"Maaf sekali, saya mempunyai beberapa urusan penting" Akashi terlihat memegang bahu Kise, menyuruhnya berdiri. Wajah Kise terlihat kecewa, ia menunduk.

"Maafkan saya, Akashi – san..."

"Hmm.. aku kasihan melihatmu. Bagaimana kalau aku minta nomor telponmu? Aku akan menjelaskan lewat telepon nanti " Akashi tersenyum lembut dan membuat Kise terpana sesaat. Aomine dari kejauhan hanya ber 'tch' ria dan membatin _'Modus deh tuh'._

"T-tentu saja boleh!" Kise terlihat senang. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone _nya namun sebuah tangan kekar menghentikannya.

"Aomine_cchi_?! Lepaskan-_ssu_!"

"Jangan memberikan nomor teleponmu sembarangan!"

"HAH?! Dia dosen kita-_ssu_! Apa salahnya belajar lewat _handphone_?! Kau iri?!"

Kise benar, apa salahnya belajar jarak jauh. Mengapa Aomine begitu berlebihan? Ya ya, ia rasa ia mengerti. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kise dan berdiri di belakang Kise.

"E-emm.. maaf Akashi – san... Berapa nomor telepon Akashi – san?"

"Seharusnya aku duluan yang bertanya begitu. Berapa nomor teleponmu?" Akashi tersenyum sambil menyiapkan jari – jarinya untuk mengetik. Kise menunduk malu.

"01347xxxx"

"Nama mu?" Lagi – lagi Akashi tersenyum. Ah, jatuh cinta memang membuat diri kita OOC.

"K-Kise Ryouta!"

"Ryouta. Bolehkah aku menamai kontakmu begitu?" Ah, Kise ingin pingsan.

"T-Terserah Akashi – san saja-_ssu_..." Kise menunduk malu. Aomine yang melihat keluar pintu hanya mendengus kesal. Ia dijadikan obat nyamuk.

RRRRR RRRRR.

_Handphone _Kise berbunyi. Nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Ia melihat Akashi. Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"I-ini nomor Akashi – san! Aku janji nanti malam akan ku telepon-_ssu_! Terima kasih!" Kise membungkuk hormat. Aomine yang mendengar mereka selesai bicara segera menarik tangan Kise sebelum Akashi mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Hm.. Aku mendapatkan nomor teleponnya.."

***AomineDaiKiseRyouta***

"Guh.. kau memang tidak sopan, Aomine_cchi_!" Kise yang sedang memakan _cream soup_ nya terlihat kesal sambil menatap Aomine yang sedang memakan roti melonnya. Sekarang mereka mengisi perut dulu di kantin. Mereka tak makan banyak, karena mereka bisa pulang ke rumah. Ya, mereka kuliah sampai siang saja.

"Hah? Tidak sopan apanya?"

"Kau menahanku meminta nomor dosen -_ssu_! Padahal itu demi kepentingan ku-_ssu_..."

"Maaf deh maaf... lagi pula kau tidak lihat dosen tadi? Mukanya seperti pedhopil tau gak" Seharusnya kau berkata kepada dirimu sendiri, Aomine.

"Eh? Benarkah? Menurutku dia tampan-_ssu_..." Kise tersenyum dengan semburat di kedua pipi mulusnya. Ia memainkan mangkuk makanannya dengan sendok yang ia pegang. Aomine semakin kesal. Apa bedanya dia dengan dosen itu?!

Jauh.

"Ha! Orang – orang yang baru pertama kali melihatku pasti sudah langsung bilang aku tampan, keren, _cool_!" Uhuk.

"Hee~ Siapa saja yang pernah bilang kau tampan?"

"Nenekku dan Ibukku" Aomine menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kise memegangi perutnya menahan tawa.

"HAHAHA!" Tawa Kise meledak dan urat di jidat lebar Aomine juga berkedut.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, HAH?!"

"Pffft- Pertama, aku tau kenapa nenekmu mengatakan kalau kau tampan sebab aku tau dia mempunyai penyakit mata, lalu ibumu.. BHUH-" Kise tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ibumu, ibumu hanya pura – pura kau tau?! Waktu kecil setelah ia mengatakan '_Wah, Daiki tampan sekali~'_ Lalu ia berbisik kepadaku '_Tenang saja, kau masih lebih tampan, Ryouta-chan. Ibu cuma memuji dia karena jaket barunya kok'_ Pffft-" Kise memukul meja saking gelinya. Seketika itu juga Aomine mencari pojokan terdekat dan pundung di sana.

RRR RRRRR.

"_Handphone Aomine_cchi_? Siapa-_ssu_?"_ Kise mengambil ponsel Aomine yang berada di atas meja. Sementara itu Aomine baru datang dari _vending machine_ setelah ia pundung selama 5 menit. Dilihatnya Kise melihat _handphone_ nya. Dilihatnya juga Kise terdiam dan menatap aneh layar _handphone_nya. Ia pun penasaran.

"Ada apa, Kise? Ibuku mengirimku e-mail?"

"Bukan-_ssu_..."

"Lalu?"

"Seseorang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Siapa dia-_ssu_?"

**TBC**

Raungan Author:

YAAAY SAYA BUAT FANFIC BARU! (FANFICMU YANG LAGI SATU KOK BELUM SELESAI?!) gomen, ini lagi ada di otak :'v

Ehem. Oke, itu lebay. Kali ini AoKise lagi~ Saya emang seneng ama ini pasangan. Apa kata – kata saya berubah menjadi panjang banget dan membosankan? Maaf ;A;

Kali ini tema nya temen jadi cinta #apaan. Pokoknya AoKise udah temenan sejak kecil, ngelakuin semua sama – sama dan menyadari perasaan masing – masing tapi ga berani nyatain. Tau tau Kise di deketin dosen trus aomine ama kuroko itu— #malahspoiler?! Maaf (_ _)

Kise: MENGAPA AKU TIDAK IMUT-SSU?! AKU LEBIH SUKA AKU MENJADI ANJING KECIL YANG MANIS! *pake inu mimi*

Aomine: Tanpa inu mimi kau tetap manis, Kise.

Akashi: Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan begitu, Daiki.

Kise: Uuh Aomine_cchi_, Akashi_cchi_, hentikan-_ssu_... ;/w/; *lepas inu mimi*

Oke, hentikan kehumuan ini. Maafkan jika ada kata – kata yang tidak berkenan atau mungkin ada beberapa typo atau kata – kata yang sulit di mengerti :'3 yang mau review yo review, yang nggak yo rapopo :'v

**Thanks for reading~ See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just be Friend?**

**[AoKise] / AkaKise & AoKuro Fanfic**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**T**

**Romance, Friendship, -sedikit- Humor (Renyah) & Family**

**YAOI/BoysLove/AU/Abal/OOC(?)/Bahasa aneh/Typo(s)/dkk**

**.**

**.**

"Seseorang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Siapa dia-_ssu_?" Kise menoleh dengan wajah penasaran ke arah Aomine. Aomine langsung kegirangan dan merebut _handphone_ nya dari tangan Kise. Aomine berdehem.

"Mari kujelaskan. Kuroko Tetsuya ini alias Tetsu adalah teman Sosmed ku! Ia mengajakku berkenalan lalu kami mengobrol santai. Ia masih anak SMA tau?" Aomine mulai mengetik sesuatu untuk membalasnya. Jari – jari arengnya terlihat ahli mengetik.

"Tidak" Kise menjawab acuh sambil meminum air putih bawaan ibunya. Aomine menggeram kesal. Oh~ Apakah Kise cemburu?~ Aomine ingin tau itu. Ia tersenyum jahil sambil mendekat Kise yang sedang minum.

"Hoho~ Apakah temanku ini cemburu?~" Aomine harapnya begitu—

_BRUUUSH_

"UHUK! OHEGH! Apa kau bilang-_ssu_?! Mana mungkin aku cemburu?!" Terlihat wajah Kise memerah dahsyat. Entah karena ia tersedak, malu, atau marah. Aomine tertawa sejadinya sampai gegulingan di lantai kampus. Kise segera mengelap meja yang tadi ia sembur.

"_Huh! Aomine_cchi_ idiot-_ssu_!" _Kise membatin sambil mengelap meja. Aomine yang lelah berguling – gulingan akhirnya bangun kembali dan memeriksa kembali _handphone_nya. Ia mendapat balasan yang membuat ia sangat girang. Kise semakin kesal di buatnya.

"Ada apa lagi, **Aho**mine_cchi_?"

"TETSU AKAN MAMPIR KE CAFÉ YAHUUUY!~~" Aomine menunjuk _handphone_nya ke angkasa sehingga menarik perhatian orang yang melewati mereka di Kantin. Kise hanya mampu menutup mukanya. Malu mempunyai teman seperti orang hitam ini. Siapa si 'Kuroko Tetsuya' yang di dambakan Aomine? Apakah dia tinggi? Tampan? Tch. Memikirkannya membuat Kise pusing. Hm, mengapa ia memikirkannya? Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

"Aku mau ke kelasnya Aida – san" Kise mengangkat tasnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang masih melakukan hal bodoh. Aomine yang sadar, segera memasukan _handphone_nya ke saku celananya dan mengangkat tasnya. Ia menyusul Kise yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Oi! Mengapa kau tidak menungguku, hah?!"

"Hah?! Buat apa aku menunggu orang bodoh seperti Aomine_cchi_?!" Kise menoleh cepat ke arah Aomine dengan wajah kesal.

"Haaah... ya, ya" Aomine menghela nafas "Lalu? Kita selesai kuliah siang kan? Kau mau pulang makan siang, kan?"

"Lalu apa? Kau mau jalan bersamaku-_ssu_?" Kise menoleh ke arah lain sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Aomine melirik dengan heran. Jelaslah, bukannya beberapa hari terakhir mereka seperti begitu? Pulang bersama, makan, lalu bermain atau belajar bersama hingga sore di mana saatnya untuk kerja?

"Hoi, apa – apaan pertanyaan bodohmu itu?" Aomine mendengus.

"Aku tidak mau pulang-_ssu_. Setelah ini aku langsung ke tempat kerja!" Kise berlari meninggalkan Aomine sementara Aomine masih mencerna kata – kata Kise. Kise ingin langsung ke café? Bukankah dia belum makan? Kalau dia sakit bagaimana?!

"Woi Kise! Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?!" Aomine berlari menyusul Kise yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. Dari kejauhan, Kise bisa mendengar suara Aomine.

"_Uh! Apa pedulimu-_ssu_?!"_ Kise melanjutkan larinya dan seketika menghilang. Bukan menghilang tiba – tiba, dia membelok ke arah lain sementara Aomine tidak melihatnya dari jauh. Aomine menghentikan larinya. Ia terengah – engah.

"Hosh... Hosh... Gah, sial! Makan apa anak itu?! Larinya cepat sekali!" Aomine mengusap peluhnya.

DRRRT DRRT

Ah, _handphone_ nya berbunyi lagi. Pasti dari temannya itu. Ia segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil _handphone_nya. Kali ini _e - mail_ yang baru saja masuk.

**From: Tetsu**

**Subject: -**

**Aomine – kun, aku akan mampir ke café lebih awal. Kira – kira jam 1 siang nanti. Ternyata sore hari aku ada kursus musik. Maaf ya, Aomine – kun. Aku harap Aomine – kun tak sibuk.**

"_Hm... mungkin aku bisa"_

**.**

**.**

Kini Kise sudah berada di pintu belakang café. Rencananya ia akan menggantikan _shift_ kerja seniornya yang bekerja di sini sampai sore. Café ini tak besar dan hanya menyajikan beberapa kopi dan kue, tetapi café ini cukup terkenal, apalagi di kalangan anak muda. Café ini buka 24 jam pula. Kebetulan pemilik café ini adalah teman dari ayahnya dan ayah Aomine. Aih, nama itu. Ia sedang tak ingin membahasnya. Ia segera membuka pintu.

"Siang-_ssu_" Katanya dengan suara lesu. Seorang senior yang berada di ruang istirahat terbengong.

"Kise?! Mengapa kau berada di sini?! Kau _shift_ sore kan?! Aomine mana?!" Senior berambut hitam dengan poni ke samping(?) terlihat kaget.

"Iya.. emm.. Suka – suka aku-_ssu. _Ganguro_cchi_ masih kuliah-_ssu_" Kise menggembungkan pipinya. Ia segera membuka jaketnya. Ternyata ia sudah berseragam kerja. Tadi ia sempat berlari ke rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Aomine, lalu ia cepat – cepat naik bus dan meninggalkannya. Sadis.

"Nah, Moriyama – senpai. Biarkan aku menggantikanmu siang ini-_ssu_!" Wajah Kise terliat ceria kembali membuat Moriyama silau.

"Benarkah? Waah.. Tumben kau baik" Moriyama mengambil kertas dan terlihat menulis sesuatu "Oke, gantikan aku dan aku akan kembali sore nanti~ Aku ingin istirahat sambil mencari gadis yang manis~" Moriyama pun menghilang dari balik pintu. Kise hanya geleng - geleng dan tersenyum maklum.

"_Senpai tak akan dapat pasangan jika sifatmu seperti itu-_ssu_.."_ Kise keluar dari ruang istirahat dan segera melayani beberapa tamu. Terlihat seorang pemuda SMA masih dengan seragamnya berambut _soft blue_ cerah tengah duduk manis di ujung ruangan. Terlihat di mejanya belum ada makanan atau minuman yang ia pesan. Kise segera menghampirinya.

"Selamat siang. Ingin memesan sesuatu?" Kise tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan menggeleng. Pemuda ini cukup imut di mata Kise.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin memesan panggil saja kami" Kise membungkuk hormat a la pelayan dan menjauh dari sana. Samar terdengar gumaman dan kedengarannya berasal dari mulut pemuda tersebut.

"Tch. Aku sudah mendapatkan kata – kata itu lima kali sejak tadi"

Kise menghela nafas. Memang dia imut, kata – katanya tidak seimut penampilannya. Tanpa menghiraukannya, Kise lanjut berjalan sambil mengelap meja pengunjung.

'_Bocah_' Kise membatin kesal.

***AomineDaiKiseRyouta***

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh... Banzai!" Aomine mengangkat kedua tangannya di angkasa dengan gaya yang bodoh. Ya, ia berlari dari halte sampai ke sini, depan café. Ah, ia bahkan masih memakai baju kuliahannya. _Shift_nya memang sore, namun ia ke sini ingin menemui teman dunia maya nya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah lama mengobrol lewat _online_ dan saling berkirim foto sendiri. Bukan foto yang aneh – aneh. Ia segera membuka pintu café dan berbunyilah lonceng khas tanda orang masuk. Ia segera melihat sekeliling mencari apa yang ia cari. Tak mempedulikan senior nya yang menatapnya heran.

"T-tetsu!" Aomine berlarian kecil ke arah... pemuda SMA tadi?

"Aomine – kun!" Terlihat wajah pemuda SMA tersebut yang ternyata adalah 'Kuroko Tetsuya' bersemu dan bahagia melihat Aomine.

"M-maaf, apakah kau menunggu lama? Tadi aku sempat makan di rumah hehe" Aomine mengambil kursi dan menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Kuroko hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak begitu lama, Aomine – kun. Yang penting Aomine – kun menepati janji untuk datang" Kuroko tersenyum manis dan membuat Aomine salah tingkah dan mengusap tengkuk dakiannya.

Dari kejauhan, Kise yang memperhatikan itu hanya diam. Ia menatap keduanya datar. Salah seorang seniorya hendak melayani mereka, ia menghentikannya.

"Biar aku, _senpai_" Kise berjalan ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum dan berdiri tegap.

"Selamat siang. Sepertinya yang kau tunggu sudah datang, ingin memesan?" Kise membagikan buku menu kepada Aomine dan Kuroko. Aomine membuka buku menu tersebut tanpa mengadahkan wajahnya.

"Kau ingin memesan apa, Tetsu?"

"Aku ingin _latte _dan _oreo cheese cake_" Kuroko mengadahkan wajahnya sambil mengembalikan buku menu. Kise tersenyum sambil mencatat dan mengambil buku menu tersebut.

"_Muka dua" _Kise membatin kesal.

"Kalau... ANDA, TUAN?" Kise sengaja memberi penekanan dalam kalimatnya agar Aomine sadar siapa yang sedang melayaninya.

"Umm... Kalau begitu aku pesan— ASTAGA KISE NGAPAIN KAM— AAARGHH!" Aomine terpotong pembicaraannya karena saat ia menoleh dan memesan ternyata yang melayaninya adalah orang yang ia kejar di kampus tadi.

Dan juga, kakinya diinjak oleh Kise.

"Aomine – kun tidak apa – apa?" Terlihat Kuroko berdiri dari kursinya. Aomine hanya memijat kakinya dan tersenyum canggung ke arah Kuroko.

Kise hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, maaf tuan. Saya tidak mendengarnya, boleh di ulang?" Aomine mendelik ke arahnya.

"Aku pesan _mocca_ saja" _"Sial.. apa kaki Kise ada besi nya? Aww.."_

"Baiklah, pesanan akan segera di antar. Terima kasih telah memesan~" Kise membungkuk hormat lalu berbalik dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Balik ke Aomine, ia masih memijat kakinya yang tadi diinjak oleh Kise. Kuroko terlihat khawatir.

"Aomine – kun tadi kenapa?"

"Ah.. cuma tersandung! Hahaha!" Aomine manggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan tertawa canggung. Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Wah~ Ternyata kau lebih imut dari yang ada di foto yah! Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Aomine menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya sementara Kuroko menunduk malu karena di bilang imut.

"S-sekolahku biasa saja... Aomine – kun kuliahnya bagaimana?" Kuroko memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat ia tersenyum. Aomine ingin mati dan masuk ke surga.

"E-eh yah.. Lumayan bagus. Sejauh ini aku ada perkembangan"

"Dosennya ada yang galak yah? Hihi" Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"Banyak kalau itu mah" Kuroko dan Aomine tertawa bersama. Sepasang manik madu memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Entah mengapa ia ingin _shift_ nya cepat – cepat selesai. Apakah Aomine benar ia cemburu? Kise tak tau jawabannya. Ada sesuatu di dadanya yang tertusuk. Ia tak ingin melihat Aomine dan teman anehnya itu tertawa bersama.

"Tsk... Aku ingin segera pulang-_ssu_"

**.**

**.**

"Segarnya-_ssu_~" Kise tengah duduk santai di ruang istirahat di belakang café. Sekedar istirahat sebentar sebelum pulang dan meminum jus jeruk kesukaannya. Ya, ia sudah selesai mengerjakan _shift_nya dan akhirnya bisa lanjut mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliahnya. Dan juga bisa bebas dari pemandangan memuakkan tadi. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kise ingin sekai memukul wajah duo-biru itu.

"Hoy Kise!" Suara _baritone_ ini selalu saja mengganggunya. Ia menoleh dengan lemas.

"Apa-_ssu_?"

"Apa maksudmu menginjak kakiku tadi?! Untung aku pakai sepatu! Gezzz.." Aomine mengambil kursi di seberang Kise dan meminum segelas air putih.

"Tadi aku melihat kecoa di kakimu-_ssu_"

"Renyah, Kise. Candaanmu renyah. Kau ini kenapa sih seharian ini?" Aomine mulai menatap Kise serius. Mata Kise terlihat sayu. Mungkin ia hanya stress karena lelah?

"Entahlah-_ssu_..." Kise menunduk. Ia tak bisa bilang kalau dia muak akan kedatangan Kuroko yang ternyata bukan anak yang baik. Melainkan bocah labil. Kise yakin Kuroko mempunyai pacar lebih dari satu! Aih, malah membahas itu.

"Aomine_cchi_ senang kan-_ssu_ kalau aku lesu begini?"

"HAH? Apa kau bodoh? Memangnya aku pernah tertawa saat kau lesu? Ingat saat kita kecil? Waktu kau sakit, kalah berlari, mendapat nilai jelek, memangnya aku pernah tersenyum geli atau tertawa?" Aomine memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku sahabatmu, Kise. Kau bisa ceritakan semua padaku"

"Aomine_cchi_.. aku—"

BRAAAK

"HUAAAAAAA! Hue huee.."

"Mo-moriyama _senpai_?!" Kise segera menghampiri Moriyama yang sedang menangis jejeritan saat membuka pintu belakang dengan keras. Aomine hanya menatap seniornya dengan datar.

"Kise.. hiks.. Kise..." Moriyama mendekati Kise dan mulai memeluk Kise. Kise yang menatap Aomine dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-ini?' hanya di balas tatapan 'mana-ku-tau?' dari Aomine. Kise membalas pelukan seniornya dan mengusap pundaknya.

"Ada apa, _senpai_?"

"Aku.. hiks.. aku.."

"_Senpai_ kenapa-_ssu_? Apakah _senpai_ menyadari bahwa aku tampan_-ssu_?!" Wajah Kise berbinar. Urat kekesalan muncul di kepala Moriyama.

"Bukan, bodoh! Aku... hiks... aku..."

"Apaan? Durasi tau, Kise mau pulang tuh" Aomine yang kesal karena seniornya terlalu bertele – tele dan terlalu lama memeluk Kise pun menegurnya.

"Aku.. hiks... DITOLAK CEWEK! SUDAH BERAPA KALI BULAN INI?!" Moriyama melepas pelukannya dan bersujud dengan tangan meminta. Kise dan Aomine menatapnya datar.

"Mati kau, _senpai_" Kata keduanya bersamaan.

"_Senpai_, aku sudah selesai-_ssu_. Sekarang giliran _senpai _yah. Aomine_cchi_, aku pulang dulu" Kise segera mengangkat tasnya. Moriyama bangkit mengusap air matanya dan langsung bekerja. Aomine menahan lengan Kise yang ingin membuka pintu.

"Ingin ku antar?" Aomine terlihat khawatir. Kise hanya menggeleng lemah dan Aomine pun melepaskan tangannya. Kise keluar sambil berlari kecil ke arah trotoar. Aomine masih melihatnya dari jauh. Yah, siapa tau ada perampok yag mengikutinya kan? Ah, Sebaiknya ia segera bekerja karena beberapa senior akan berganti _shift_.

***AomineDaiKiseRyouta***

"Aku pulang-_ssu_.." Kise membuka pintu rumahnya dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak dekat pintu. Ibunya menyambutnya masih dengan celemek yang menempel. Kelihatannya baru selesai masak.

"Selamat datang, nak. Kau hampir melewatkan makan malam" Ibu Kise tersenyum sambil melepaskan jaket yang Kise pakai. Kise membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Maaf, bu. Bolehkah aku membawa makanan ku ke kamar?" Ibu Kise terlihat penasaran dengan anaknya. Tak biasanya ia begini. Kali ini ia lesu dan nampak _mood_nya sedang tidak baik. Ia hanya mencoba mengerti perasaan anaknya. Ibunya menangguk.

"Ibu akan antarkan nanti ya, sekarang mandi dan ganti bajumu" Ibu Kise mengusap pundak anaknya yang perbedaan tingginya jauh dengannya. Kise hanya mengangguk. Kise segera menaiki tangga dan tak lupa menyapa ayahnya yang sedang baca Koran. Tak lupa juga ayahya hanya menjawab 'hm'.

Kise membuka pintu kamarnya dan membanting tasnya ke segala arah. Ia segera mandi dan berpakaian. Kali ini ia memakai piyama berwarna coklat bergaris. Ia segera mengambil _handphone_ nya. Ia sudah janji kalau ia akan menelpon Akashi. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan buku dan pulpen untuk mencatat hal – hal penting. Ah~ entah mengapa ia berdebar.

Ia segera memencet tombol di _handphone_ flipnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran.

"_H-hanya menelpon, bertanya dan wuf! Selesai-_ssu!"

KLIK. Ah, cepat sekali di angkat.

"**Halo. Selamat malam?**" Suara diseberang sana terdengar berat. Kalau menurut Kise lebih berat dari aslinya.

"Ha-halo.. bisa bicara dengan Akashi – san?" Permulaan yang bagus. Jantung Kise ingin melompat keluar rongga dada nya.

"**Ya, ini saya sendiri"**

"A – Akashi san? Ini saya, Kise Ryouta.." "_Kau bodoh! Dia sudah tau bodoh! /./"_ Batin Kise dengan emoticon imajiner.

"**Hmph,aku sudah tau. Aku sudah menamai kontakmu di sini. Masa' kau lupa? Ahaha" **Akashi tertawa kecil dari seberang sana. Kise jadi malu di tertawakan atas tingkah kikuknya itu.

"M-Maaf! Langsung saja.. saya hanya ingin bertanya tentang bla bla bla bla dan bla bla" Kise mulai bertanya dengan serius dan mempersiapkan buku dan pulpennya untuk mencatat.

"**Ah, begitu rupanya. Itu menyangkut bla bla bla dan bla bla bla"** Terdengar Akashi menjelaskan dengan teliti dan jelas. Kise jadi gampang memahaminya. Setelah penjelasan yang cukup panjang, Kise rasa sudah cukup.

"A-anu.. sepertinya sudah terjawab dengan sempurna, Akashi – san. T-terima kasih!"

"**Begitukah? Baguslah. Kau sudah berusaha keras. Semangat ya"**

"_Suaranya _gentle _sekali-_ssu_~" _Kise fanboying sendiri.

"**...Kau masih di sana?"**

"I – iya! T-terima kasih, Akashi – san!"

"**Jangan memanggilku dengan formal begitu. Panggil saja Akashi atau semacamnya"**

Ingat, Kise selalu menambahkan '_cchi_' di belakang nama orang yang ia anggap _respect_ dengannya. Kekanakan memang, tetapi itu kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau...Akashi_cchi_?" Kise menjawab takut – takut. Takut dia akan di marahi atau di tertawai.

"**Panggilan yang lucu. Aku suka itu. Tidak apa kau memanggilku begitu karena kita seumuran"**

"Eh?"

"**Singkatnya, aku murid percepatan"**

Kise ber 'oh' ria dalam hati. Pantas saja wajah Akashi keliatan lebih muda. Akashi memang seumuran dengannya namun sifatnya jauh lebih dewasa.

"**Giliran aku yang menentukan panggilan buatmu. Bagaimana dengan 'Ryouta'?"**

DEG. Jantung Kise ingin copot sekarang juga. Tanpa di sadari wajah Kise semerah tomat.

"E-eh?! Tapi itu nama depanku, Akashi_cchi_!"

"**Hm? Memang ada apa? Kau tak suka?"**

"S-suka..."

"**Ah baguslah, Ryouta. Sekarang kita berteman kan?"**

"I – iya!" Kise tersenyum manis. Tak lama ibunya mengetuk pintu. Ia segera membukakan pintu dan menerima makanan dari ibunya. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, bu" Ibunya hanya mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kamar Kise. Kise dengan polosnya lupa bahwa ia masih tersambung dengan Akashi.

"**Hmm.. Aku suka suara lembut dan lucu mu itu, Ryouta. Coba ucapkan yang lain?"**

"Ak-Akashi_cchi_ jangan menjailiku-_ssu_!"

"**Hmph, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku menyatakan yang sebenarnya"**

"T-Terima kasih-_ssu_..." Kise menunduk malu. Ia tidak tau dosen yang baru di temuinya pagi tadi memiliki sifat lain seperti ini.

"**Sama – sama. Kau sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggumu?" **Suara di sebrang terdengar khawatir. Kise menatap makanan yang ibunya antarkan tadi. Sebenarnya ia belum makan dari tadi pagi— kecuali roti yang ia makan sambil berjalan itu.

"Umm.. sebenarnya aku ingin makan malam sekarang-_ssu_.. maaf, Akashi_cchi_"

"**Begitu ya. Sebenarnya aku ingin berlama – lama denganmu, Ryouta"**

"J-Jangan mengatakan seperti itu A-Akashi_cchi_.. memalukan" Lagi – lagi Akashi menyatakan hal yang memalukan dengan nada yang tenang. Itu lah yang membuat Kise menjadi malu.

"**Ahaha.. benarkah? Baiklah. Makan yang banyak dan jaga kesehatan ya. Selamat malam"**

"S-Selamat malam... a-anu!" Aih Kise. Katanya ingin makan malam?

"**Iya?"**

"U-uh... K-Kita sambung lagi besok!"

BIP. Kise langsung mematikan _handphone_ nya. Jantungnya serasa minta keluar. Tetapi tadi itu sangat menyenangkan. Ia sempat melupakan hal yang membuat ia galau tadi. Lihat, sekarang ia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Ia segera mengambil nampan bersi makanan dan memakannya dengan lahap. Ia sangat kelaparan.

"Bahkan ibu membuatkan aku sup kesukaanku-_ssu_~" Sambil makan, ia menoleh ke arah jendela. Terlihat gerimis di luar. Ia melanjutkan makan kembali.

Setelah makan, Kise menuju kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dan cuci kaki. Ia merapikan beberapa bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. Soal besok... apakah ia harus berjalan bersama Aomine?

PRANG! BUK BAK BUK!

"Apa itu-_ssu_?!" Kise segera menuju ke belakang pintu balkonnya. Sebelum itu ia mengambil sapu ijuk yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Tau – tau yang di baliknya itu maling?! Bagaimana?! Atau seme lapar yang ingin menggrepenya?!

Oke, itu lain lagi.

Ia segera membuka dengan hati – hati, mengambil ancang – ancang untuk memukul, dan—

BRAKK!

"JANGAN BERANI DENGAN KU-_SS_— ah, seharusnya aku tau siapa-_ssu_" Kise setengah berteriak dan mengubah wajahnya menjadi wajah yang datar. Dilihatnya seonggok makluk hitam sedang terlentang di lantai balkonnya dan sedikit tersapu gerimis (Balkon rumah keduanya ga besar – besar banget kok).

"Arh.. sakit" Aomine mengusap punggungnya. Kise mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Aomine berdiri. Aomine menyambutnya dengan senang. Sepertinya _mood_ Kise sudah kembali. Ia bangun dan berhadapan dengan Kise dalam jarak yang dekat. Ia menatap Kise cukup lama. Kise mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Aomine_cchi _diam-_ssu_? Kau tidak bisa tidur dan melompat dari sana-_ssu_?!" Kise menunjuk balkon Aomine yang kira – kira jauhnya semeter dari balkon Kise. Mahkluk apakah Aomine ini? Kise sampai heran.

Merasa tak di gubris, ia mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia menatap wajah Aomine. Entah Aomine kesambet apa sehingga ia tahan menatap Kise lama – lama. Pipi hitamnya sedikit bersemu. Pasti membayangkan yang tidak – tidak. Merasa malu, Kise mencoba berbicara.

"A-Apa yang kau lihat-_ssu_?" Saat Kise berbicara, Aomine memeluk pinggang langsingya. Tentu saja Kise kaget akan perlakuan Aomine yang tiba – tiba.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan Aomi—"

"Kau manis, Kise"

"Hah?!"

"Kau manis malam ini, Kise. Apalagi dengan piyamamu" Kise membulatkan mata. Ia mendorong Aomine untuk menjauh dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ahahaha! Jangan bercanda, Aomine_cchi_! Renyah!" Kise tertawa garing sambil mendorong Aomine. Tapi sayang, Aomine lebih kuat darinya.

"Diam, Kise. Aku jadi ingin tidur bersamamu"

"HAAAAHH?!"

**TBC**

Raungan Author:

Saya hidup! XD

Bukan, maksudnya saya update -..-

Kata – katanya terlalu panjang yak? Garing yak? Maaf ._. maunya ngelawak, ngelawak gagal -_-

oh ya, terima kasih untuk:

**Cherry Minamoto, Caramel JY, .**

yang sudah mereview/fav/follow~ saya senang, makasih :3 saya kira ga ada yang review /udeh ah ngenes amat nih author-

**Oke, see you in the next chapter :3**


End file.
